


Talaria

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Dom Luke, Dom/sub Undertones, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shoe Kink, Skater Luke, Sub Percy Jackson, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: Peaking out, he saw that the hallway was empty. So, with his heart beating wildly, Percy snuck out of the door and grabbed one of the shoes, he tripped over earlier. Now that he made a decision, Percy couldn't wait any longer. It was like a dam had broken. He lifted the shoe to his face and breathed in deeply. Percy closed his eyes unconsciously as the sweaty, musky smell hit his nose. The shoes hadn't been worn that recently as their smell seemed a bit old. But Percy didn't mind. The thick, slightly acrid smell filled his head and made Percy feel pleasantly dizzy, while his cock quickly hardened in his sweatpants. Unconsciously, he rubbed himself through his pants as he took another deep breath."What are you doing? " a deep voice asked from behind.Percy spun around, face turning pale, and hid the sneaker in his hand behind the back."L-Luke! Hey... What... H-How are you? "





	Talaria

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO books or movies.  
> See end notes for trigger warnings.
> 
> Attention: This is a fictional work with fictional characters. I do not recommend having bareback one night stands in real life. STDs are no fun for anyone involved. Stay responsible! Stay safe

Tiredly, Percy trudged up the stairs in his apartment block. He had a long day at school due to a long training session for the swim team followed by a tutoring session with his best friend Annabeth. Now he just wanted another shower and his bed. Arriving on his floor, Percy tried to fish his key out of his pocket, before he stumbled. Cursing, he caught himself against a wall. When he turned around to check what made him stumble, he saw it was a pair of shoes, belonging to his neighbor. A young man lived in the apartment opposite of his. His name was Luke and Percy had a huge crush on him. Luke was always polite and helpful, so he was liked by nearly everyone in the building. But Percy could see that there was a mischievous side to Luke as well that sometimes peaked through. Luke earned his money as a semi-professional skater and Percy knew that he owned a lot of shoes. And some of them always stood outside in the hallway, which was what tripped Percy up. His eyes lingered on Luke's shoes for a moment. They looked nice with their thick sole and black and white coloring. While he stared at them, Percy fought with the urge to take them.

He had known for a while now, that he had a fetish for feet and sneakers and socks. Sometimes, he even jerked off, while sniffing his own shoes after he used them. But that wasn't very satisfactory. For one, Percy knew that it was his shoe and that killed the illusion he tried to create. Also, Percy wasn't sweating much, even in summer or during training. And when he did, it just smelled a little bit salty, not unlike the sea. Since one of the things that drew him to feet and used shoes was the musky, manly smell, his own neutral smell was a bit of a disappointment. Often, Percy had fantasized about taking Luke's shoes, but he never dared to. It would be too hard to explain should someone catch him or worse, if his mother would find them in his room. But he wanted to take them, or just to catch a whiff of them, so much.

In the end, Percy just shook his head and turned away from the shoes. He entered his flat and called for his mother. In the kitchen, he found a note, saying that his mom had an impromptu meeting with her editor. Percy walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower, washing away the smell of chlorine from his skin. After getting dressed into comfy clothes, he went back to the kitchen and heated up the dinner his mom had left him. Once, he was pleasantly full, Percy tried his hand at some of his homework. He had done most of it already, earlier with Annabeth, but there was still some stuff to do. The only problem was that Percy couldn't concentrate. His mind was mulling over Luke's shoes and whether the risk would be worth it. His thoughts moved in circles and even though he found no solution, he stood up and determinedly walked to the front door. Peaking out, he saw that the hallway was empty. So, with his heart beating wildly, Percy snuck out of the door and grabbed one of the shoes, he tripped over earlier. Now that he made a decision, Percy couldn't wait any longer. It was like a dam had broken. He lifted the shoe to his face and breathed in deeply. Percy closed his eyes unconsciously as the sweaty, musky smell hit his nose. The shoes hadn't been worn that recently as their smell seemed a bit old. But Percy didn't mind. The thick, slightly acrid smell filled his head and made Percy feel pleasantly dizzy, while his cock quickly hardened in his sweatpants. Unconsciously, he rubbed himself through his pants as he took another deep breath.

"What are you doing? " a deep voice asked from behind.

Percy spun around, face turning pale, and hid the sneaker in his hand behind the back. 

"L-Luke! Hey... What... H-How are you? "

The handsome blonde just raised an eyebrow, looking expectantly at Percy. Then his eyes fell onto the bulge in Percy's pants, making Percy blush.

"L-Look, it's not what it looks like. " Percy said.

"So you didn't get hard, while you were sniffing at my shoes? "

"No? "

Luke continued to stare at Percy, looking amused. Percy sighed.

"Okay, yes, I did. I'm sorry. "

Percy averted Luke's gaze and stared at the floor, so he didn't see how Luke stepped closer until he was only a couple of inches away. Surprised and a little bit scared, Percy looked up at Luke, who grinned predatorily back at him. Not breaking eye contact, Luke grabbed Percy's hand that was still gripping his shoe and lifted it. Like that, he brought his sneaker back to Percy's nose, who inhaled instinctively and couldn't hold back his moan. Spurred on by that moan, Luke crowded Percy against a wall, a thigh wedging between Percy's legs. 

"You like that, huh? You like the smell of a real man? "

Percy moaned again and nodded.

"Come to my apartment and I'll show you a real man. " Luke murmured, his hot breath ghosting over Percy's skin. 

"O-Okay. "

"Okay what? " Luke asked. 

"Okay... S-Sir? "

"Good boy. "

Quickly, Luke unlocked his door, before pulling Percy into his apartment. They ended up in Luke's living room, where he plopped down on his couch and placed his feet relaxed onto the corner of his coffee table. 

"Go on, then. " Luke said to Percy, who felt frozen to the spot.

He had fantasized long about something like this, but now that he was living it, Percy couldn't decide what to do first. Luke, who mistook Percy's hesitation for a lack of desire, said:

"If you don't want to, you can go any time. Or just say 'Hermes' and I'll stop whatever I'm doing. "

Percy, who very much wanted to be here, determinedly got down on his knees. Kneeling right in front of Luke's feet, he looked submissively up at Luke and asked:

"What do you want me to do, sir? "

A wolfish grin spread on Luke's face and he replied:

"Pull off my shoes.  Slowly. "

Percy reached out to the shore that was closest to him and grabbed the shoelaces.  Slowly he started to pull.  Percy could feel Luke's hungry gaze on him, which made him feel hot and cold at the same time. He got goosebumps and felt acutely aware of every move. When he had undone the shoelaces, Percy grabbed the heel of the shoe and gently pulled it off of Luke's foot. Carefully, Percy placed the shoe next to him and couldn't help but reach out to touch Luke's foot. He froze, however, when Luke said:

"No. "

Peering up at Luke, Percy tried not to look too dejected, especially when Luke added:

"I didn't say you could touch, did I? "

"N-No. I'm sorry. " Percy replied meekly.

"You're sorry...?"

"Sir. Sorry, sir.  " Percy corrected himself. 

"Good boy. Now pull off my other shoe.  "

Percy was as careful with the second shoe as he was with the first one. After he had pulled it off of Luke's foot and put it next to him too. Then he looked up expectantly at Luke, who asked:

"Now smell my shoes. Like you did in the hallway. "

Percy picked up on of the shoes, but before he lifted it to his face, he checked with a glance at Luke's face if he was serious. 

"Go on. I know you want to. "

Percy nodded and pushed his nose into the shoe. A moan slipped out of him as the ripe smell hit his nose. This time it was fresh, which made it so much better. A hand ran through his hair and Luke murmured:

"That's it, Percy. You like that.  "

Percy nodded, face still buried in the shoe. He tore himself away from them though when Luke told him to pull off his socks. Quickly, they joined the shoes on the floor and Luke's feet were naked. They were so hot and Percy was in love: Luke's feet were pretty big, at least shoe size 12. They looked surprisingly soft apart from some calloused patches on the bottom. And on top Percy could even spot a tiny tuft of light blonde hair.  Pleadingly, Percy looked up at Luke and asked:

"Can I touch them, sir? "

"You may.  " Luke replied and wiggled his toes. 

Immediately, one of Percy's hands shot forward and wrapped around Luke's foot. It was comfortably warm and really as soft as it had looked. Unconsciously, Percy dug his thumb into the sole of Luke's foot and did a small circular motion. Luke hummed pleased:

"Massage them. "

Percy cupped the foot with both of his hands. He used his thumbs again to rub the top of Luke's foot, starting at his toes. Then Percy moved his fingers up to Luke's ankle and back down again. He repeated that a couple of times, before Percy started to pay attention to the arch of the foot. With his thumbs, he pressed against Luke's foot, right below its ball and circled his thumbs. Then Percy proceeded to stroke his thumbs across the arch, moving them towards one another. While he did that he moved them up and down. When he was rubbing the heel of Luke's foot, Percy looked up at the blonde. Luke looked blissed out, body slumped against the couch's backrest and head reclined. There was a tent forming in Luke's shorts and Percy felt thrilled that he had this effect on Luke. Focusing back onto Luke's foot, he slid up and down each toe with his fingers and rotated the toes gently.  

Once Percy was content with the amount of attention Luke's foot got, he switched to the other one and massaged it as thoroughly as the first one. Eventually, Percy looked up at Luke again and was surprised to see him looking right back. Luke's right hand was in his shorts, stroking his cock.

"You're a natural at this. " Luke said, sounding a bit breathless.

"T- Thank you.  " Percy replied blushing. 

"For such a good job you deserve a treat: Smell at them. "

"Thank you, sir. " Percy repeated and leaned forward. 

He nosed at the arch of Luke's foot, breathing in his natural smell. Without thinking about it, he gave the sole of the foot a small lick.  When Percy realized, his eyes flew up to Luke, but he just said:

"Go on.  "

Relieved, Percy pressed open-mouthed kisses against Luke's feet, tongue teasing. Percy could pick up how Luke's breath quickened and emboldened by Luke's reaction, he wrapped his lips around the big toe. Percy ran his tongue over it and swirled it around the toe in his mouth. Luke's foot tasted as good as it smelled: slightly tartly with a hint of salt.  

"Look at me. " Luke commanded.

Percy did and was met with Luke's hot, hungry gaze. His cheeks were flushed and by now he had freed his erection, openly jerking himself off. Alternating between the two feet, Percy ran his tongue over the arch of Luke's foot and sucked on his toes, while looking up at Luke.

Eventually, his eyes were drawn more and more to Luke's erection. Even though he loved worshipping Luke's feet, Percy couldn't help but wanting a taste of Luke's cock too. Of course Luke noticed and soon enough he told Percy to stop. Then he put his feet down on the floor, spreading his legs. Percy understood the wordless command and crawled between Luke's legs. Wrapping his hand around the base of the erection, Percy gave it an experimental lick. Liking the taste, Percy took Luke's dick into his mouth. At first, he was a bit unsure what to do, but soon Percy realized that mirroring what he had done with Luke's ties worked well: suckling carefully and swirling his tongue around it. Luke had been already close from Percy worshipping his feet, so he didn't take long to reach his climax. 

"I'm coming!" he wanted Percy, shortly before he shot his load into his mouth.  

Percy swallowed every drop of it before he let go of Luke's now softening dick. He licked his lips and looked up at Luke, who looked really fucked out. Then Percy was pulled up by Luke.  He moaned when a hand snuck into his pants and eagerly jerked him off. Only a minute or so later, Percy came too.  Breathing heavily, he slumped down on the couch next to Luke. They were silent for a minute, catching their breaths until Like said:

"Let's do this again. Not just this, but maybe we can go out some time? "

"Like a date? " Percy asked surprised. 

"A date. I've been wanting to ask you or for a while now, but until today I wasn't sure if you wanted to as well. "

Turning his head, Percy saw that Luke was looking unusually open and vulnerable. So he gave him a soft smile and replied:

"I'd like that. "

Luke leaned toward Percy and gave him a tender kiss.  Percy returned it happily and when they broke apart he was beaming. For a few minutes, they continued to kiss gently, until Percy whispered apologetically:

"I should probably get going. "

Luke nodded understandingly. Percy got up and walked to the front door failed by Luke who joined him a few seconds later.  When Luke kissed him goodbye, Percy felt how he put something into the pocket of his pants. 

"What...?" 

Luke's mischievous grin had returned and he explained:

"Something to tide you over until we can repeat this. "

Still confused, Percy wanted to check, but Luke stopped him and added:

"You can look when you're in your room. "

Percy snorted amused and agreed. After a final final kiss, the two guys broke apart and Percy walked over to his apartment and straight to his room.  There he checked what Luke had put into his pocket. Percy laughed when he suddenly had the pair of socks in his hand that he had pulled off of Luke's feet not that long ago. Percy savored their smell for a moment, before finding a safe place in his bedside table for them. 

He couldn't wait for their next meeting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Percy is 17 in this story. And Luke is canonically 7 years older. (Also, consent is never given explicitly or verbally)  
> I think college is trying to kill me lol. That's why I'm still so far behind.  
> This story's theme: Feet  
> Fun fact: the word talaria is the original word for Hermes' winged shoes. I thought it would be a fitting title.  
> I hope you like it. Please leave kudos. Feedback in the form of comments and constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
